


Farting Girls

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Jeans, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Farting Girls

Pokemon's Farting Bianca and Toadette were farting up a storm together in Unova, being in the bustling Castelia City as they were in an apartment that they made empty from their constant farting, scaring off everyone else that was in, including wild Pokémon roaming around in the hallway. The two gassy girls were sitting right by each other on a smelly couch, with it starting to wilt from the powerful stinky farts they made. They were also wearing jeans, with both of them having pooped in them from how constant their farting was.

"Peeyew!" Bianca exclaimed happily as she fanned the air from her rotten egg smelling farts, laughing as she could feel the heat her flatulence was bringing to the apartment. "We really stink! These farts of ours are huge!"

"Golly, we sure do! And I'm happy cause of it!" Toadette admitted gleefully as she had both of her hands on her growling stomach while breaking wind. "How many poots can we toot out, you think?"


End file.
